1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure for supporting and controlling movement of a tool, workpiece or the like in accordance with a pattern formed on the peripheral surface of a cam in which a driven cam follower engages the cam surface on a stationary cam and a control member having a cam surface thereon is engaged by a control cam follower in which the cam surfaces or templates are opposed to each other with the control cam follower being spring biased toward the control cam surface in order to maintain a constant relationship between the master cam surface and the driven cam follower engaged therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Master templates, cams, pattern defining surfaces, and the like are employed to control the movement of various machines, tools, workpieces and the like with one type of such device including a stationary cam surface or template engaged by a driven cam follower which is associated with a supporting mechanism for the element to be moved in a predetermined pattern as the supporting mechanism and driven cam follower moves peripherally of the template or cam surface. One of the problems which exist in this type of device is maintaining proper contact between the template or cam surface and the driven cam follower. Spring devices and the like have been employed for this purpose and the following U.S. Pats. Nos. are exemplary of the development in this art:
______________________________________ 2,045,586 2,270,462 2,156,847 3,555,944 ______________________________________